A research program is being conducted on the study of electrohydrodynamic ionization mass spectrometry (EHMS) and for the application of this technique to be the characterization of nonvolatile organic and biochemical compounds. The EH ionization technique produces ions for mass spectrometric analysis directly from a liquid surface and does not require sample volatility for sample introduction into the ionization region. Recent work has demonstrated that ions can be produced from a liquid organic glycerol, and nonvolatile, thermally labile compounds dissolved in this host liquid. This research program will investigate the parameters governing operation of the EH ion source and begin using it to characterize unknown organic compounds. The study of parameters such as ion kinetic energy distributions and the effects of different host liquids and electrolytes is required to optimize ion source operation and develop spectral interpretation procedures. The application of the EH ion source will be to compounds which have defied mass spectrometric characterization due to excessive fragmentation and lack of a molecular ion or the general inability to introduce them into currently available ion sources. Specific applications will include the characterization of organic salts and high salt content materials. Of particular interest will be the development of techniques for the direct mass spectrometric analysis of urine for clinical analysis of drugs and metabolite content. In addition, instrumental research will be undertaken to extend the EH ionization into new areas of developing the source for direct interfacing of a liquid chromatrograph to a mass spectrometer.